


Toaster Drunk

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunk Thor (Marvel), Drunkenness, F/M, Handsy Loki, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Swearing, mentions of drinking, pre establish relationship, reader and loki are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Inspired by the Imagine-Loki Tumblr prompt of: Imagine an apologetic Thor bringing home a very drunk and swaying Loki, sheepishly explaining that ‘things may have gotten a bit out of hand’ before you are left with the task of herding Loki to bed, who of course fights you every step of the way, never mind that he can barely stand on his own. Naturally, when you finally get there, sleep is the last thing on his mind…





	Toaster Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of Loki getting drunk and just being all over the place like anyone else would be. Un-beta'd. I hope you enjoy!

After another successful mission. You and the others make your way back to the common room to celebrate, relax, and generally disperse to your own activities while trying to wind down. Tony and Nat naturally start pouring everyone’s favorite drinks. Bucky and Vision leave to their own rooms shortly after the first drink, neither bothering with the stuff as it doesn’t ever have influence on them. Two drinks later, feeling relaxed, you excuse yourself to your room, needed a quiet moment alone. You know how the rest of the group can get when alcohol is involved, even if Steve could barely feel anything when he kept up with Tony. Loki watches with a grin as you leave. You can hear various mumblings followed by Thor laughing loudly as you walk further down the hall, not caring what was said in your leaving. 

After showering, and changing into comfy lounge wear, your attention is brought back to your abandoned book. The one you were half way through and dying to finish. Knowing it could still be a few hours before anyone would come knocking or be loud enough to disturb you, you settled down with your book and a cup of tea from your small kitchenette. 

Time passes and before you know it you’ve finished your book. Looking at the clock you sigh, it’s nearing midnight; chuckling at the thought that Loki, Thor, and Nat are probably still enjoying Tony’s overly large bar. Unable to resist, you start to order the next book in the series when a thunderous knock at your door makes you jump slightly. 

“What the..” Pushing your laptop onto your coffee table rolling your eyes, assuming you’re going to be greeted by some prank when you open the door. 

You glance through the peep hole, bracing for a start, only to see a very smiley, very guilty looking Thor, very, very close to the door. 

“Okkkayyy.. What’d you do.. Loki?” Your question dies in your throat as you take in a slumped Loki being held up by Thor.

“Lady (Y/N)!” Thor booms, dipping slightly to bow, jostling Loki like a rag doll. “You’re looking well rested, little sister!” Thor smiled, eyes filled with concern. 

“I was just reading. Have a good time you two?” 

“We did! You would have been.. ug,.. proud.. I think.” 

Thor began to mumble his words as he tried to keep Loki upright when the later reached for you. Rolling your eyes out of the hilarity of the situation you were about to ask what got into the brothers when suddenly you hear a large thud coming from behind them, followed by giggles. You move to look around the wall that is Thor to see a very irate Nat letting go of the grip he had on Steve’s biceps. Losing his footing as his knees buckle, he slides not so gracefully to the side, down the wall, and lands in front of Bucky’s door. Nat squares her shoulders and knocks loudly. 

“Sam I swear to –“ Bucky opens the door, nearly stepping on a giggling Steve.

“I got him this far, Barnes. It’s your turn now. I’m done.” She dead pans when Steve’s giggling becomes even louder. 

Sighing she walks away leaving a confused but amused Bucky as he looks down just in time to see Steve pulling tight on the knot he just formed with both of Bucky’s shoe laces. 

“Come on man.” Bucky chuckles, toeing off his shoes. He looks up and sees the trio of you stock still, except for a gently swaying Loki, and freezes. 

“Good luck, (Y/N)!” He says, shaking his head before grabbing Steve by the wrists and pulling him into his quarters. “Come on tough guy.” 

“Yeah, you too Buck.”

You look back to Thor, shaking your head and lifting a brow as your mouth drops open though no words come out. 

“Why?” You eventually get out, “Why the Asgardian mead? Hmm? Was it your idea? Or was it yours?” You ask eyeing first Thor and then Loki. 

Loki chuckles awkwardly as his hunched form does little more than lightly shake. 

“Oh nooo.” He snickers smacking playfully at Thor, “Mummy’s angry.” 

“Loki.” Thor boomed, causing you to wince.

“I’ve told you not to make mummy mad.” Loki whispers as he tries to take a step towards your door, his failed attempt resulting in him kicking the door jam. 

“Yeah. Uh huh.” You look at Loki, wondering if he saw two or just one of you. “Thor, what happened?” 

“Well, as you know, we decided to have a few drinks in celebration of our recent victory...” he starts, before adjusting his grip on Loki. 

“And..”

“And well, Tony made a point about Steven needing to blow off steam like the rest of us...”

“Implying your Asgardian –“

“Asgardian mead, yes.” Thor nods but looks away. You were starting to think you really were ‘Mummy’ after all. 

“And then?” 

“And, well, again, as you know, it turns out, Loki and Steven worked very well together during this last mission. So much so that I think, if they remember anything tomorrow, they shall still be on their way to becoming great friends.” He beamed before looking down to a slightly sulking and bored looking Loki. 

“You’re stalling, what happened?” 

“I merely…” Loki began before pausing and looking up and to his left as if something caught his eye. Thor lightly jostles him, bringing him back to the present. “Hmm? Yes.. I merely wanted to help the ca-cap-captain man out.” 

Thor immediately beams another seemingly innocent smile down at you as Loki flashes you a truly mischievous grin; making you wonder what kind of trouble they got into when they were little.

“Loki..”

“He merely.. he uh, he and the Captain.. you, you see” Thor stammered, trying for time.

Loki smiled “I may have added to the, to the, drink..” 

“You made it stronger?” You try your best to keep a straight face, but Lord help you, part of you loves when Loki goes off the handle like this.

“Indeed. D-darling.” His smile growing as he started to eye you up and down. 

“Anything else I need to know, Thor?” You ask, as you plucked some lint off of Loki’s shoulder, trying to be mad at him. 

“My brother and Steven.. They wanted to see who could, could out drink the other.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Loki.” You laugh, pulling his arm over your shoulder, now holding up half of his weight. “Come here.” 

Silence grew as Thor fully handed over his brother. Loki’s arms immediately wrapping around you causing you to smile at his blatant inebriated honesty. The burden of glorious purpose was now yours and yours alone to hold up. Thor made supporting his weight look easy. Loki wasn’t exactly heavy, but being of all lean muscle and taller than you, it was doable, but in his drunken state… well, he didn’t exactly make it easy for you as his lanky limbs wrapped around you and got in your way. 

“Hmm, darling,” Loki drawls, as his hands wandered over the curves of your body, pressing you into him. “You feel d-divine.” 

You huff out a laugh as you tried to keep your tangled bodies up right. 

“Do I dare ask who, whom, who, who won?” You looked up to Thor as Loki starts to nuzzle and nip at your neck, distracting you. 

“Whom?” Thor replies, also in question.

“Whomst.” Loki mumbles lowly into your hair so only you could hear, causing you to laugh.

“With the drinking. Was it Stevie or Loki?” you ask still amused at Loki’s clinginess. 

“Loki did.” Thor smiles with pride. “Even with his addition of magic, he still drank Steven under the table, as you say.”

Thor clapped his hand down on Loki’s back, which caused you both to stagger back a few small steps. 

“Even outside of battle, my brother has done well today.” 

Sighing heavily as you brace Loki against the door way, “And did you by chance partake as well, Thor?” 

Thor didn’t say anything, but his twisted smile answered for you. 

“I see..” you work on turning Loki inwards towards your quarters. “Do you need help too, or am I to be left alone with his highness?” You cheekily ask before catching Loki as he started to fall when you tried to get him to stand on his own. 

“I shall be fine, Lady (Y/N).” He says swaying slightly. “Now I think I shall find my chambers…” 

“And if not?” 

“I shall ask the entity of Lady F.R.I.D.A.Y. to help me.” He beamed again, before continuing in a whisper, “I think she likes me.” 

“Oh, Thor.” You half giggled, causing Loki to slightly growl into your ear, “go to bed.” 

He made a move towards your door, “Your own bed, Thor.” You said as you raised a hand toward him, hoping he’d stop, as Loki’s grip tightened possessively around you. 

“Of course, Lady (Y/N).” He smiled, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to it. “I shall slumber alone, for the Valkyrie of my heart is so far away..” 

He starts down the hallway swaying slightly side to side, half humming and half singing a melody you recognize but can’t place. 

“What a bumbling oaf.” Loki lightly jests as he stares down at you, moving his hands to either side of your face. 

“He can have his moments.” You say without thinking. 

“What?” Loki snarls back. “Would you take his side, when clearly you have a god before you?” 

Ah, angry, drunk Loki; your favorite Loki. You rolled your eyes internally, before wrapping your arms around him tightly and sighing. 

“My Loki. My love.” You stated slowly, drawing his attention to you, causing him to forget his sudden burst of irritation. “How could I ever compare the two of you. Clearly, you’re the only one for me. It’s been obvious, for much longer than I’d like to admit. You know that. Everyone knows that.” 

His face began to soften. His snarl turning into a dopey, lust filled smirk as he brought his lips to yours. 

“Say, say, say it again.” He slurs, gazing passionately at you. 

You smile, knowing exactly what he wants. “Loki.” You whisper right before his lips touch yours, a fervent, almost sloppy, yet passionate kiss. 

Somehow you manage to push him into the room enough to close the door. Though your steps falter as his lips fall to your throat. You try with all your might to efficiently tug him through the living room towards the bedroom. He goes to kiss you again, but quickly your lips parting from his as your concentration brakes and your movements became more strenuous.

“Why do y-you resist me, m-my darling?” Loki’s lips moved to your neck as his hands fondled your breast and hip. 

“Loki.”

“Yesss, pet.” 

“You gotta help me a little here.” You post your slow moving cargo partially against the couch, partially against your chest, as you slow your breath and try to think of a new game plan as he continues to paw at you absentmindedly. 

“Are you hungry at all?” You were only five steps away from the small kitchen, “There’s already water in our room. I was reading before you showed up.” 

You ran your fingers through his mused hair as he blearily looked into the kitchen before turning his gaze back to you. 

“There’s only one-one-one thing I’m hungry for.” 

“Toast? Or possibly just the toaster?” you ask, arching a brow, referring to one of the first times you saw him drunk, wandering around the kitchen, confusing the words “toast” and “toaster.” Had he been sober, he’d find you mildly amusing at best.

Cocking his head to the side, brow furrowed, he asks, “Toaster?” 

You mirror the motion of his head, turning yours to the side as well. “Are you hungry?” 

“What?” 

“Darling, do want anything to eat? Anything to drink?” 

He shakes his head violently, like a child, causing you to chortle. 

“Alright, alright. No food, my love. Let’s go. Come on, we’re almost there.” 

“But I’m hungry.” He whines, pulling on your top lightly. 

Trying to school your expression, you ask, “What are you hungry for?” 

“You, my pet.” He growls against your ear as he wraps his arms around you again, shifting his weight making you both tumble over onto the cushions of the couch. You shriek and giggle landing on top of him. 

“Loki,” you sigh, as his lips assault your neck. 

“Hmm, darling.” 

“We need to get to bed.” 

His hands work their way under your shirt, trying to rid you of it while also trying to keep you close to him. His efforts never bearing fruit. 

“Are-re you not comfortable, darling?” He asks between kisses, his hands continue to wander. “Are you not, not, not enjoying this?”

“I, yes, I am, but, but, Loki.” You clear your throat, momentarily distracting him. “I’m not getting trapped on the couch again.”

You manage to pull yourself away from his grasp, to stand next to him. “Pet?” His hand grasps your calf and rests there.

“Are we not already in bed?”

“No, we’re not,” you laugh again. “Now will you join me in bed or shall I leave you here to pout?”

“Perhaps not.” He stairs at the ceiling, concern flashing over his face.

“What’s wrong darling?” You pull his hand into yours, kneeling next to him. 

“Will you help me?” his voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course, darling, of course.” You kiss his cheek. “I’ll always be here.” 

Loki raises his other arm, which you take and pull him into a seated position. He moves to wrap his arms around your waist, nuzzling into your side where your top has risen revealing skin. The warmth of his breath and hands cause you to shiver and momentarily forget yourself, carding your fingers through his hair. You tug lightly drawing his face back to look up at you. A cheeky smile slowly takes shape on his darkened features and you sweetly smile in return. You lean forward to help him stand again, steadying his swaying body when he’s fully standing. 

You take one small step. Then another. And another. More shuffling along then proper walking down the short hall. Loki’s grip tightens as he starts to lean to the side, slowing your progress towards the bedroom. Your eyes grow round as you realize there’s no way to stop your shifting momentum towards the wall. As your back hits the wall Loki chuckles darkly, kissing you senseless and grinding into you. 

“Fuck.” You shakily say as Loki moves his attentions to your neck, marking you you’re sure. 

Loki leans his weight further onto you, pinning you to the wall, which seems to be the only way he can stand up right. You reach to the side, feeling the door jam to your shared room. Sighing again at how close, yet how far away you are from getting him to bed. 

“Something the matter?” His one hand sits heavily at your waste, the other pressed into the wall by your head, aiding in supporting his weight. 

“Since you only seem to have one thing on that fabulous mind of yours, yes.” You smirk at him.

“And whatever could that be?” He moves to kiss you again, but you place your fingers on his lips to stop him, causing him to arch a brow at you. 

“How about you can continue your quest when we go in there?” You motion with your free hand back towards your room, hoping that this last-ditch effort will be enough to finally finish your last task of the day. 

“Sounds.” He lightly nips at your fingers. “Promising.” 

“Hmm, that’s cuz you know I can deliver.” 

“Indeed, you can, my queen.” He wraps his arms around you again, tugging you into him and away from the wall. 

You take this opportunity to move the both of you the last final steps into your room, finally stopping next to the bed. 

“You have quite a way with wo-words, darling.” 

“I learn from the best.” You wink at him. 

He lazily laughs, dipping his lips to yours. It was going to be a long night, you knew it the moment you saw him in the door way propped up by Thor. But this time when he shifts his weight to fall onto the bed with you, you don’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda did a thing with Steve, Bucky and Nat. But I'm gonna let your imagination take over and go in between the lines as you like with that. I couldn't help myself. I needed drunk Steve. He needs to have a good time.


End file.
